


Beach Date

by Moonstone_Plus



Series: Quickies [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beach Sex, Beaches, Body Worship, Breasts, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Day At The Beach, Erotica, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Real Life, Realistic, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Spending a day along with his girlfriend, Avi Angel can't help himself when she looks so beautiful in a little bikini - nor her resist him looking like a sexy Angel in just swim trunks.
Relationships: Avi Angel/Izzy DeBernando
Series: Quickies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201148
Kudos: 3





	Beach Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of quick fire sexy one-shots. No second chapters, just giving all the dirty details at once for you guys! No cliffhangers... maybe ;)

The warm rays of sun danced over their bodies, the two tangled teenage forms buried in the depths of pleasure. Public but alone on the sand. Secure enough to be loud, not holding back the desire they felt for one and other. 

Avi Angel’s chest was tensed up, flexing the carved muscles that made him such a sexy twink. With each swing of his hips, they flexed tighter to show off the definition. Avi’s pecs were ferm, sculpted perfectly to lead down along his abs. A muscular boy just like his big brother, Asher. Only he got the slimmer form, and long blond hair that bobbed as he moved.

“Look at you, you sexy stud…” Izzy purred, running her finger over her boyfriend’s sexy chest. “How did I get so lucky…”

Swishing his hair back, Avi flashed Izzy a grin. He swiftly stole a kiss from her soft lips, before pushing away and holding her legs to the young girl’s chest. Avi’s body lifted from hers slowly, withdrawing himself from within the tight walls of her teenage pussy. His cock, a good six-inches now, was glistening in her juices under the sun. Dripping from both of them down onto a blue towel placed underneath. Izzy started at it for a moment, moaning at the rod before Avi jammed it back inside her depths.

“Mmmmm, Aviiiiiiiii!” Izzy moaned loudly, mixing with the sound of the waves of the ocean. 

One of the side benefits that she enjoyed from the Angel boys was access to private locations like this where she could properly enjoy her sexy fifteen-year-old boyfriend. A sexy boy whose colorful swim trunks and boxer briefs, laid to her side. The later being a pair that she had a theory had been stolen from Avi’s new best friend, Nicolas.

“You’re beautiful as fuck, Izzy… God, I love you,” Avi leaned down again, pressing his weight to her body. However, he didn’t capture her lips. Instead, took a nipple between his teeth and started suckling on the firm nub. Meanwhile, his cock was moving with short, fast thrusts in and out of her dripping snatch. “Mmm,”

“L-Love you too…” Izzy moaned out, her breathing getting deeper from the feel of Avi’s thrusts in and out of her. The sexy blonde’s ass flexing with every thrust deep inside of her.

Suckling on Izzy’s left breast, Avi’s tongue rolled the nipple around. Flicking at its nub to make her shiver. Avi loved sucking on the beautiful pert breasts, adoring their softness and the cute mews she let out when being touched. His hand joined in caressing the neglected tit, cupping it gently. His cock did anything but be gentle in the meantime, hammering Izzy’s pussy. Avi’s animalistic grunts were deep, betraying the affects her tight pussy had over his entire body and pleasure.

“God this is sooo good…” Avi grunted. His thrusts continued to get deeper into his girl. Loving the way it squeezed and teased his teenage shaft.

Weaving her long fingers into his unkempt hair, Izzy tugged it hard when a moan breached her lips. Turned on tremendously by Avi’s teeth nibbling her nipple and his cock slamming in.

“N-Nicky is soooo jealous…” The blonde boy’s hair flowed and dripped in a mix of water and sweat as he fucked away.

“Y-you know… I don’t like you talking about him in sex!” Izzy tugged at his hair, clenched her pussy, and moaned for more. Avi responded by redoubling his efforts on pounding her, pulling out half way before slamming it all back inside. “Mm! God you’re so deeeep! Fuck me, baby!”

“He’s my bestieeee!” Avi replied, kissing his girlfriend deeply as his thrusts get harder into the girl. Rocking her body a little with every thrust in. “He’s important to me, but he’s not you… so stop being jealous, baby!”

Noticing that Avi was going harder as he got annoyed over Nicky, making her breasts bounce, the girl decided to test him on a little more. “No more Nicky! Just keep fucking my pussy,”

Avi growled a little and returns to fucking his girlfriend, getting harder and deeper with every thrust. Enjoying his girlfriend’s deep moans and the way her breasts continued to bounce with his thrusts. Suddenly he grabbed them both then squeezed down to make the nipples poke free between his fingers. Attacking the nubs with his tongue.

“Oh my god, Aviiiiii!!!” She gasped, crying out as bliss washed over her in droves.

“Fuck yeah, moan my name, Izzy! Fucking moan it!” Avi grunted, the blond kissing his girlfriend deeper as the hard thrusts of his six-inch cock continued.

“Avi! Avi! AVI!!!!” She screamed for him. Loving his cock buried so deep in her pussy. “Y-You are sooo much better then y-your…”

Her sentence died out as the twinkish blonde fifteen-year-old’s fucking only got harder and deeper. Avi now using a fairly rapid pace, which Izzy had quickly learnt meant her sexy boyfriend was getting closer.

“Avi, stop!” she commanded him, kissing firmly as her pussy loosened its grip.

“B-But babyyyy!” The teen whined between moaning, sweating heavier from the sun shining down on his butt naked body. His ass flexing even harder with his thrusts. “I wanna nut…”

“Not,” Izzy kissed him again, pushing Avi off slowly until his cock was free, “Yet.”

“Fineeee…” whined the horny fifteen-year-old. His rock-hard cock throbbing and begging for more attention and pleasure.

Izzy took a deep breath when he pulled out. Feeling that familiar empty ache now that she was empty, but it was quickly replaced by a feeling of lust as she rolled atop of his naked body, straddling his legs. Putting his cock right up against herself, but leaning down instead to make out with her horny blond boyfriend. Their tongues twirled together in a well trained dance, and her fingers, which knew the body well, took a stroll through the perfectly carved crevices of Avi’s abs, tracing over his silky flesh.

“Love you…” Izzy whispered between the deep kisses, loving the feel of his pink lips against her own. Grinning wider at how sexy her boyfriend was as she pulled back and took in the view. From the way his hair draped in front of his eyes to his solid body with beginning to grow in abs.

“Mi amor,” Avi purred as his fingers caressed Izzy’s cheek, guiding her to look up at his smiling face, away from the pleasures of the body. Avi pushed himself onto his elbow before kissing her again, and permitting his tongue to slide out between those soft lips.

“You know, why don’t you put that tongue to a better use…” Izzy purred, breaking the kiss. 

“You want me to?” Avi put two fingers to his lips in a V shape, then licked between them with a slutty grin.

“Mmm, do it my sexy boyfriend…” Izzy grinned, leaning down and motioning licking between his fingers as well.

Avi moaned watching her tongue, and feeling it between his fingers. For her pleasure, he began to feel and kiss down the length of her beautiful naked body, helped by the girl shifting her way up along his own, dragging her soft ass along his abs. The kisses were so tender and sweet, worshipping her body like that of a goddess. They became even more frequent when coming close to her pussy, kissing all around her wet folds and the smooth crotch that was absolutely dripping her sweetness.

The teen leaned in and took a long lick. “Mmm, fuck Izzie, you’re sooo tasty…”

She wiggled her hips down on his face, rubbing the sexy boy with her dripping pussy. Such a sexy boy with a long, skilled tongue. “Mmm, eat that pussy!”

Avi grinned and flicked his tongue against her clit for a bit, loving the taste of his juices dripping out of her. He was going to make Nicky so jealous when he told him about this, over their nightly video chats. Izzy didn’t need to know about that, she simply needed to arch her back and enjoy it as Avi’s warm tongue pushed into her hole, or cleaned the wet pussy lips of her sweet, delicious honey. Izzy played with her hair as Avi worked the pussy, taking long, slow licks over her sweet honeypot.

“Y-Yessss… Avi…”

Izzy’s moans filled the private beach as the sun shone down on her, the waves came in and her boyfriend’s tongue worked itself deeper into her pussy, tonguing the hole that only moments ago his six-inch shaft had been pounding into deeply.

“So good,” He hummed, tongue fucking her with slow licks made to pleasure her. Sliding between her pussy lips slowly so as to let her feel every inch of it sliding in that tight tunnel. Her sun-kissed pussy was utterly fabulous. Meanwhile, both hands still worshipped Izzy’s breasts, pinching her nipples and squeezing the soft pillows. Adding to the pleasure, all for her. His own came in the form of worshipping such a sexy girl with a delicious hole to fuck with his tongue.

That and if he didn’t get enough relief now, he would still be able to nut one out with Nicky later. His curly haired best friend loved watching Avi’s eyes clench close and his abs flex as he shot his load onto his chest. Apparently it was a pretty “hot” sight.”

“Mmmm, baby… I love you eating me out!” Izzy reached down to tug his hair, pulling Avi deeper into her pussy.

“Mmm that’s it Izzie, tug my hair…” Avi growled, pushing his tongue deeper into her pussy.

As the tongue flicked wildly inside her pussy, the girl more or less screamed in sheer pleasure. “MMMMMM YESSS!!”

“Mmm, so fucking good…” Avi thought to himself, the sun-kissed pink boy loving the sound of his girlfriend’s pleasurable cries of pleasure. His blond locks were getting in front of his eyes a little but he didn’t care. Izzy’s pussy was that tasty.

“Ready to fuck me again, baby?” Izzy ground her hips, rubbing her pussy along his lips.

“Soon… I want your juices dripping on my face as I fuck you…” Avi replied with a slutty, kinky grin on his face. The thought of making Izzy squirt egging on his tongue work.

“Won’t take long!” The girl pushed back down, feeling his lips clasp around her pussy before the tongue shoved inside.

Avi smirked as he grabbed onto his girlfriend’s legs to stabilise himself as he continued working his tongue deeper into her pussy, thrusting it back and forth before switching it up to flickering in order to tease and torture her perfectly. Eventually letting go of one leg in order to slip a sole finger into his girl’s pussy, which tightened around his finger as it slid home.

“O-Oh, gosh! I’m gonna squirt, AVI!” She screamed, dripping on his face as the boy finger fucked her, lapping around it.

“Do it baby, coat my face in your taste juice!” Avi purred, flicking the entrance of her hole while slipping a second finger in. Working her pussy more.

The screaming girl started to coat that handsome, twinky face with sticky juices. Spraying her honey on Avi, filling his mouth with it. He licked it up quickly, loving it all. Izzy held Avi down on her pussy as she came HARD all over him, legs shaking feverishly as orgasm washed over her harder than the waves against the shore.

“Mmm, damn you’re sweet.” Avi grinned, licking his lips to get her taste as he moved back into position over the top of her. Looking down at her with a grin on his juices dripping face, as he reached down and lined his pre-leaking cock up with her pussy. Rubbing her hole a little with the mushroom head before pushing forward.

“Wa...wait, you’re bare!” Izzy gasped but Avi just pushed deeper into her pussy.

“You know my pull out game is strong babe!” Avi grinned, kissing her deeply. “It won’t be our first time having to pull out.”

Izzy flexed her tight pussy around the cock, moaning sweetly in Avi’s ear as he pushed in. Then, she revealed a little secret that thankfully never had repercussions: “Asher’s… isn’t as good. Your big brother came deep inside me,”

Deciding to ignore it for now, Avi made a mental note to punch his older brother when he got home for fucking his girlfriend, Avi instead rammed the rest of his length into his girlfriend and began pounding hard. The fifteen-year-old used most of his energy to thrust, getting his girlfriend’s body moving on the towel from the sensation and the girl crying out in pleasure.

“OH SHIT!” Izzy cried out, wrapping tightly around his body as the older boy hammered her pussy. Slamming that delicious six-inch dick into her with no mercy, just fucking her for his own pleasure. He earned it after learning about that, at least. And she loved it. Obsessed with that big cock fucking her pussy, hitting her g-spot with each hard thrust. “FUCK ME! DEEPER, BABE! Harder, please, I’m begging you to fuck me! Don’t stop! You feel fucking amazing in my pussy, Avi, so good!”

“You want harder?” Avi growled lustfully, panting a little as he began fucking her as hard as he can. His six-inch pink skinned shaft pounding away inside of the depths of his girlfriend. The blond knowing it would be hard not to fill her with his young cum.

“YESYESYES!” Izzy’s eyes rolled back and her fingernails sunk deep into his tanned flesh. Clinging to him for dear life as Avi fucked her brains to mush.

Unlike Asher, who like his personality, was a golden retriever in the bed; Avi knew how to properly fuck her and his cock always managed to hit the right spot to have her moaning loudly.

“OH GODDDD! Cum on my chest, baby, coat me with it! MMM!” Izzy bit her lip as her head was thrown back, amazed at the boy’s sexual prowess.

“Or I fucking fill you right now, right in here…” Avi growled lustfully, pounding away as his orgasm began working his way through his system.

“Bu-but I might get-” Izzy was cut off by a moan.

“Don’t want my kid, baby? It would be fucking hot…” The blond boy growled, pounding deeper despite knowing he would be pulling out. He would be kicked out if he got some girl pregnant.

Izzy shook hard as the boy slammed in. “T-too young!”

Avi grinned down lovingly at her before kissing her passionately, giving her a few last thrusts. “Good thing, I know when to pull then, ain't it, Izzy…?”

She gasped as he suddenly withdrew his cock before climbing over her, working that sexy dick. Pumping it at a furious pace, using all those hot juices flowing around it to jerk off. Aiming his cock at Izzy’s belly, watching it rise and fall. Avi’s deep moan carried out across the waves as his balls tensed up, preparing a thick load for the girl.

Panting heavily, the girl tiredly watched up lustfully as her boyfriend rapidly jerked his cock. Loving the sound of his pants and grunts mixing with the slapping noise of his hand working the cock. “C-Cum Avi! Coat meeee…”

“Oh FUCK! IZZZZZIE!!! I’m Cu...CU-CUMMING!!” Avi roared as he bucked his hips. From his thickish cock fired a thick, hot cream that coated the girl’s stomach, painting the sun-kissed girl in all that delicious cum. The blond boy almost collapsed onto his navy blue towel once he had finished firing his load onto his girlfriend, the boy grinning at the spray of his shots before doing so. “Fuck Izz, that was powerful…”

“So much… god, you’re yummy, baby!” Izzy traced her finger through the puddle then brought it to her lips, licking it from her digit. Tasting that hot, sweet cum ran down her tongue. “Mmmm, I love your cum!”

“You’re tastier, babe.” Avi grinned, licking a little of the juices that remained on his face before leaning over and kissing her on the lips. “Wanna use my shirt to clean up or a towel? Or should we go back in the water… a little nudey swim” 

“I’d rather you lick me clean, then feed it to me?” Izzy suggested, while lazily dipping her fingers into the puddle.

The boy chuckled and kissed his girl. “You know I don’t lick my own cum up, that’s just weird.”

“Then I will, you go swim and i’ll join soon,” She kissed back, prodding him onward.

Avi gave the girl a deep kiss before jumping up and running for the water, his girlfriend watching her boyfriend’s sexy bare ass as he disappeared into the water. The blond fifteen-year-old diving in with a grin on his face. His body being washed of the sweat, juices and pre. A good end to their day of peace and lust, and Izzy would never say no to perving on a fine piece of Angel ass, whether her boyfriend or his brothers.


End file.
